Question: Stephanie is a farmer. She plants $9$ rows of carrots in a field. Each row has $6$ carrots. How many carrots did Stephanie plant in the field?
The number of carrots that Stephanie planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of carrots planted in each row. The product is $9\text{ rows of carrots} \times 6\text{ carrots per row}$ $9\text{ rows of carrots} \times 6\text{ carrots per row} = 54$ carrots